The overall goal of this core is to build a research Network on Aging in Latin America (LANA), linking research projects of PARC Associates and their collaborators in Chile, Colombia, Guatemala, and Mexico. It is expected that LANA will be a point of entry into aging research for Hispanic-American reseachers outside of P30 Centers. Specific activities include (i) providing annual support for a visiting scholar from Latin America each year to work with PARC Associates; (ii) organizing a PARC Workshop on Aging in Latin America in Year 4; (iii), in conjunction with other outreach activities, establish and maintain a bilingual website to facilitate a communications on topics of common interest to LANA participants, such as collecting biomarkers and assessing their reliability across sites; (iv), developing common research resources through an encrypted network; (v) facilitating an annual pilot collaboration of a PARC Associate with a junior colleague at one of the existing LANA sites; (vi) encouraging conceptual equivalence in measures across existing studies; and, (vii) facilitate bi-lingual documentation of survey materials. To provide consultation and facilitate intra-network collaborations, this Core also will provide support for approximately 5 trips a year for PARC Associates to attend scientific meetings in Latin American, e.g., the annual meeting of the Latin America and Caribbean Economics Association (LACEA) or the Mexican Population Association (Sociedad Mexicana de Demografia, SOMEDE) and confer with colleagues and 5 trips for Latin America colleagues to attend U.S. scientific meetings, such as PAA, AEA, or the Rand Summer Institute, and confer with PARC Associates and other U.S. colleagues.